Dispensing valves are widely used in the foodstuffs industry, such as for dispensing condiments including for example, ketchups and mustards, or for dispensing other fluid like foods such as milk, or the like. Typically, a conventional coupling valve includes a first end and a second end to define a flow passage therethrough. The first end is connected to a fluid dispensing system, and the second end is used for fluid dispensing. By controlling a handle or lever of the coupling valve, the coupling valve is actuatable between an open configuration to allow fluid flow and a closed configuration to prevent fluid flow.
However, since the conventional coupling valves may include many parts made separately by using different materials, it is difficult to reduce the cost. Further, some conventional coupling valves experience leaking problems when the valves are in the closed position. Moreover, most dispensing valves only have dispensing function while lacking fill through capabilities. Therefore, there is a need to provide a dispensing system and coupling valve that will prevent leaking problems when the valve is intended to be in the closed position, such as during transport or other instances when not in use. In addition, there is a need to provide a dispensing valve that also can be used for filling a fluid source.